nanatsunotaizaifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Howling
Howling - первый опенинг второго аниме-сезона "Семь Смертных Грехов: Возрождение Заповедей", исполненная J-Rock-группами FLOW и GRANRODEO. Персонажи Текст ТВ-Версия Кандзи= Are you satisfied? Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline 打ちのめされた 嘆きの果てで 抗い続けてる感情 闇夜の響く 遥かな光 信じてる者達の咆哮 Hey! Get low! Hey! 吠えろ！ 行動起こせ今 Hey! You're gonna be somebody 蒼穹のExodus わずかに残した夢higher それまで失くしちゃうのはイヤ 耳貸すワケないんだliar オタノシミyeah! 生まれて果てるまで 壁がデカいほどdesire 開く心にmessiah 変わる時代つかんでたいんだ アキラメズyeah! 囚われた 夜を超えて 派手にHowling my SOUL |-| Ромадзи= Are you satisfied? Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline Uchinomesareta Nageki no Hate de Aragai tsuzuketeru Kanjō Yamiyo no hibiku Haruka na hikari Shinjiteru-mono-tachi no Hōkō Hey! Get low! Hey! Hoero! Kōdō okose ima Hey! You're gonna be somebody Sōkyū no Exodus Wazuka ni nokoshita Yume higher Sore made Nakushichau no wa iya Mimikasu wakenainda liar Otanoshimi yeah! Umarete Hateru made Kabe ga dekai hodo desire Hiraku Kokoro ni messiah Kawaru Jidai tsukandetainda Akiramezu yeah! Torawareta Yoru wo koete Hade ni Howling my SOUL |-| Русский = Теперь, потеряв её, я убивать могу И правда скрыта за вратами Сквозь сомкнутые веки, по ресницам стекают слезы. Частицы страсти и крови навсегда скрыты во тьме. Не волнуйся, мне они больше не нужны. Я знаю, ведь об этом и просил. Два сердца вместе неразрывно сплетены И только иссохшее, но желанное тело... Вторгается в ночь своими нечистыми пальцами. Оно разрывает тебя на куски. Внутри тревожного сна скрипят вырванные воспоминания. Теперь все стерто без остатка. Душа ушла Закрой глаза Ты падший Холод внутри И лишь крик разносится среди теней. Полная Версия Кандзи= Are you satisfied? Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline 打ちのめされた 嘆きの果てで 抗い続けてる感情 闇夜の響く 遥かな光 信じてる者達の咆哮 Hey! Get low! Hey! 吠えろ！ 行動起こせ今 Hey! You're gonna be somebody 蒼穹のExodus わずかに残した夢higher それまで失くしちゃうのはイヤ 耳貸すワケないんだliar オタノシミyeah! 生まれて果てるまで 壁がデカいほどdesire 開く心にmessiah 変わる時代つかんでたいんだ アキラメズyeah! 囚われた 夜を超えて 派手にHowling my SOUL 泥まみれでも　掲げた拳　彷徨う魂を先導 集いし願い　何度も込めて　打ち鳴らせ　俺たちの号砲 Hey！出ろ！　カラカラな部屋のドア蹴って Hey！be somebody！　遥かなる声に　亡命ノスタルジア わずかに残した夢higher　それまで失くしちゃうのはイヤ 耳貸すワケないんだliar　オタノシミ　yeah！　生まれて果てるまで 壁がデカいほどdesire　開く心にmessiah 変わる時代つかんでたいんだ　アキラメズ　yeah！ 囚われた　夜を超えて　派手に　Howling my SOUL Are you satisfied？ Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline 宝の持ち腐れなんて　言われてる場合じゃないって 偉そうな口なんて利いて　ハズカシイ　でも 終わる気はないんだろ 壁がデカいほど期待が　高まるほどに痛いな わずかに残した夢higher　ナキネイリ？NO！ 情熱に湯水のような油を注げ 囚われた　夜を越えて　派手に　Howling my SOUL |-| Ромадзи= Are you satisfied? Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline Uchinomesareta Nageki no Hate de Aragai tsuzuketeru Kanjō Yamiyo no hibiku Haruka na hikari Shinjiteru-mono-tachi no Hōkō Hey! Get low! Hey! Hoero! Kōdō okose ima Hey! You're gonna be somebody Sōkyū no Exodus Wazuka ni nokoshita Yume higher Sore made Nakushichau no wa iya Mimikasu wakenainda liar Otanoshimi yeah! Umarete Hateru made Kabe ga dekai hodo desire Hiraku Kokoro ni messiah Kawaru Jidai tsukandetainda Akiramezu yeah! Torawareta Yoru wo koete Hade ni Howling my SOUL Doromamire demo kakageta kobushi samayou tamashii wo sendō Tsudoishi negai nandomo komete uchi narase oretachi no gōhō Hey! Dero! Karakara na heya no DOA kette Hey! be somebody! Haruka naru koe ni bōmei NOSUTARUJIA Wazuka ni nokoshita Yume higher Sore made Nakushichau no wa iya Mimikasu wakenainda liar Otanoshimi yeah! Umarete Hateru made Kabe ga dekai hodo desire Hiraku Kokoro ni messiah Kawaru Jidai tsukandetainda Akiramezu yeah! Torawareta Yoru wo koete Hade ni Howling my SOUL Are you satisfied? Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline Takara no mochigusare nante iwareteru baai janai-tte Erasō na kuchi nante kiite hazukashii demo Owaru ki wa naindaro Kabe ga dekai hodo kitai ga takamaru hodo ni itai na Wazuka ni nokoshita yume higher nakineiri? NO! Jōnetsu ni yumizu no yō na abura wo sosoge Torawareta Yoru wo koete Hade ni Howling my SOUL |-| Русский = Вы удовлетворены? Просто откройте свои глаза! Вы можете видеть свет По ту сторону этой новой границы. Эмоции, которым мы продолжаем сопротивляться На краю подкосившей нас скорби… Далёкий свет, отзывающийся в тёмной ночи… Вой тех, кто верит. Эй! Пригнитесь! Эй! Завойте! Действуйте прямо сейчас! Эй! Вы будете кем-то во время исхода в лазурное небо. Мечты, которые мы хоть как-то сохранили, разрастутся, А до тех пор мы не хотим их потерять. У нас нет времени слушать лжецов. Давайте лучше веселиться, да, пока жизнь не подошла к концу! Чем громадней преграда, тем сильнее желание. В наших открытых сердцах есть мессия. Мы хотим ухватиться за этот период перемен. Никогда не сдавайтесь, да! Преодолевая ночи, которые захватили меня в свой плен, Я громко вою всей своей душой! Кулак, который я поднял вверх, пусть он и весь в грязи, Будет руководством для наших колеблющихся душ. Снова и снова вкладывая в них собранные вместе желания, Давайте стрелять из наших сигнальных пушек! Эй! Выбирайтесь! Выбейте эту трухлявую дверь из комнаты! Эй! Будьте кем-то! Ностальгия изгнанников слышна в далёких голосах. Мечты, которые мы хоть как-то сохранили, разрастутся, А до тех пор мы не хотим их потерять. У нас нет времени слушать лжецов. Давайте лучше веселиться, да, пока жизнь не подошла к концу! Чем громадней преграда, тем сильнее желание. В наших открытых сердцах есть мессия. Мы хотим ухватиться за этот период перемен. Никогда не сдавайтесь, да! Преодолевая ночи, которые захватили меня в свой плен, Я громко вою всей своей душой! Вы удовлетворены? Просто откройте свои глаза! Вы можете видеть свет По ту сторону этой новой границы. Это не тот случай, когда говорят, Что это бесполезное сокровище. Пусть даже немного стыдно Чесать своими хвастливыми языками, Но у нас нет желания останавливаться. Чем громадней преграда, тем больше ожидания, И тем больнее потом от этого. Мечты, которые мы хоть как-то сохранили, разрастутся, Но может просто махнуть на них рукой? Нет!! Подлейте горячего масла В двигатель своей страсти! Преодолевая ночи, которые захватили меня в свой плен, Я громко вою всей своей душой! Видео Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Опенинги